The Family of Pirate's
by Jessalin Holmes NCIS S.A
Summary: Jack went back after three years to find Angelica. Only when he reaches the Island he is shocked at what he finds. He now has to face his most gruelling adventure yet. Parent Hood and all the while trying to find his beloved and bestow his love to her.


**Title- Family of Pirates**

**Description-Jack went back after three years to find Angelica. Only when he reaches the Island he is shocked at what he finds. He now has to face his most gruelling adventure yet. Parent Hood and all the while trying to find his beloved and bestow his love to her.**

**Hay peeps. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean although I sometimes wish I did. **

Jack Sparrow was a calm sort of man. He never tended to get angry easily. But when he arrived at Tortuga he became very annoyed at the Whores trying to throw themselves at him. He left for his ship again and ordered Mr Gibbs to collect together a crew. As Jack lay on his bed in the Captain's Cabin he thought of Angelica and those words kept going around and around in his head. _I am with child. I am with child. I am with child. _Jack dismissed the idea at the time but now, after three years, he was becoming doubtful. He then soon decided that he would go back to Angelica and grovel if must because he truly did love her.

The next morning Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew set sail for the island he had left Angelica on all those years ago.

A week later they arrived but nothing could stop the shock of what the pirates saw when they boarded the island. Angelica was no where in sight but sat on the floor was two three year old children. One boy and one girl. They were looking out at the ocean and both clutching wooden swards. One also held a doll in her hand, a doll Jack recognised. It was the voodoo doll Blackbeard had made of him. "Mummy will come back Anjack. And maybe she will bring papa," the small girl said holding the doll out to her brother.

"I don't think that she will ever come back Jalica," the small boy whispered.

"She will she promised," the small girl said tying the bandana that was around her head tighter. It was red in colour and underneath a pirate's hat. She also had on a battered pair of boots and trousers. She also had a blue waistcoat on that looked slightly like Jack's own and a long leather coat. The boy wore the same. Except he had no bandanna and his waistcoat was black.

"She will not come back," the boy said and shoved his long brown hair out of his face as he tied it up in a ponytail again. The girl's hair was the same colour as Jack's and tied in the same way. The girl stood over her brother and held her wooden sword to his throat.

"YES SHE WILL!" the girl hissed. Jack saw her eyes were black like his but the boys were brown like Angelica. His breathing stopped momentarily as he realised that these were his children.

On that note the girl turned and saw the men standing there and she screamed in shock. The boy. . . His son. . . stood ready to defend his sister. But the chid realised who Jack was and looked at the doll in his hand.

"Es él mi hermana. Es nuestro padre." The boy rambled in Spanish.

"Sí. Puedo ver eso ahora." the girl replied.

"Padre," both children sighed at the same time.

"I do beg your pardon but I'm looking for a woman. Looks like him only more feminine. Seen her?" Jack asked in a very drunken manor.

Both children took on soloum looks. "She was taken," the girl muttered.

"Jalica! No le digas que no podemos confiar en él!" the boy rattled quikely in Spanish.

"Sí se puede!" the girl snapped back.

"No, no podemos. Él abandonó nuestra madre aquí antes de que naciéramos! Él la dejó con el niño!" the brother snapped back. The girl glared and looked back at the man she knew to be her father.

"She was taken by pirates. She told us to hide in the trees so we did. We watched as a man with a wooden leg walked over to her and started shouting at her. She punched him and his crew grabbed her from behind. They took her leaving us here," Jalica said.

"On your own?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sí," the children replied at the same time.

"What are you names?" Jack asked.

"Jalica Angelica Teach-Sparrow," the girl replied.

"Anjack Jack Teach-Sparrow," the boy replied.

"My name is Jack Sparrow. Come with me," he said and the children followed. The small girl took the doll back off her brother and clung to it.

Soon Jack Sparrow could not believe his eyes. He had a three year old boy running around his ship screaming like an injured whale. Next to him stood a three year old girl looking at her brother disapprovingly and hugged the doll of himself to her small chest. Jack of course could feel the gesture and it felt strange to him but he ignored it. The children now had their own metal swords and a pistol each and Jack was surprised at how well they could fight. When they played with the wooden swards Jalica always beat Anjack.

Jack smiled involuntarily as the small girl's hand made it's way into his. "Papi?" the small girl asked and Jack looked down at her.

"Yes darlin'?" he asked.

"Will we ever find Mama?" she asked and Jack was shocked. He had not expected that.

"'Course we will darlin'" Jack replied. The small girl nodded but still did not look convinced.

Jack fought Barbossa as Mr Gibbs tried to free Anglica from the ships cells. He had locked the children in his cabin sos not to hurt them but then he heard a scream and a gurgeling sound just as Jack disarmed his apponant and oldest enemy.

He turned only she see Jaclica fall to the ground with a sward in her chest. "NO!" three people shouted at once. Jack didn't care who they were as he was one. He ran to his three year old girls side and cradled her in his arms as she looked at him.

"You were right Papi. We did find Mama," the small girl smiled as Jack felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw William Turner standing there.

"Please don't take her from me," Jack whispered looking at his old friend.

"I have to Jack," Will said looking pained.

"Hago un llamado a la mar ahora para salvar a mi hermana. Hago un llamado a lamar por otro favor. Hago un llamado a Calipso para salvar a mi hermana. Porque nosotros somos los gemelos Sparrow y que son los más poderosos piratas en la Tierra. Dirígete ahora me lo estoy Anjack Jack Teach-Sparrow!" Anjack chanted in Spanish. Suddenly waves began to crash onto the deck of the Queen Anns Revenge. Jalica was swept up and taken under. Will and several others had to hold Jack back as he tried to reach his daughter. But soon standing before them was 'Tia Dulma' or other wise known as the sea goddess Calypso.

"She has been given life my son but at a cost," she was addressing Anjack.

"¿Qué costo?" Anjack asked.

"She must bear the red eye," Calypso said.

"No. Tiene que haber otra manera!" Anjack tried despiratly.

"There is one," Calupso said.

"¿Qué?" Anjack asked.

"Your father must ask your mother for her hand in marrige her now. They then have to be married within a year for the curse to be lifted. The curse shall be then lifted on the birthday following," Calypso said. "I know Mr Sparrow was planning on asking Young Miss Teah for her hand in marrige anyway," Calypso said and with that all eyes turned on Jack.

"What?" he asked as he got down on one knee and proposed to Angelica with a pirate ring.

"Yes Jack," she said. "Te amo. Mi Jack y yo amamos a nuestros hijos."

Three weeks later the marrige vows had been said and Jack was alone with his wife. He began kissing her neck while undoing her dress. "Jack," she moaned.

"What love?" he asked as he moved to her revealed breasts and Anglica moaned louder as Jack bit, licked and sucked her nipples into little peacks. His fingers then began to rub the inside of her thighs and teased them open.

"Oh JACK!" Anglica moaned again. She could feel Jack's errection through his pants and she tried to pull them off. She whimpered in frustration and Jack cuckled. He helped her remove his pants and then through her on the bed. He entered her in one swift movement. She moaned as she clung to his back. Both becoming sweaty and needy. Soon Anglica came and so did Jack.

Jack Sparrow stood on his ship and watched his children fighting. Anjack and Jalica were nighteen now and both he and Anglica had more kids. They had Edaward Teague Teach-Sparrow named after both parties fathers, he was seven and their two year old William Gibbs Teach-Sparrow. Jack was happy and so were his children.

This was my first story. I'd like reviews on telling me how to improve. I made a ryme he he.

Anywho here are the translations:

"My sister. It is our father,"

"Yes I can see it now,"

"Father,"

"Jalica!Do not tell him. We can not trust him!"

"Yes we can!"

"No, we can not. He abandoned our mother here before we were born! He left her with child!"

"Yes,"

"I call on the sea now to save my sister. I call on the sea for another favor. I call on Calypso to save my sister. For we are the Sparrow twins and the most powerful Pirates on Earth. I'm Anjack Teach Jack Sparrow!"

"What cost?"

"NO! there must be another why!"

"What?"

"I love you. My Jack and I love our children."


End file.
